Only One
by C.E. Bradford
Summary: Jeremy and Aelita spend some time together in the factory. More than they usually do.
1. Chapter 1

**Only One**

**Chapter One**

**The fall**

Our story begins at the Lyoko's gang high school. They're just now rushing out of school on their way to the factory. To fight XANA of course! Then Aelita falls. Turns out she twisted her ankle real bad. "I can't go on! Go without me!" said Aelita "Aelita, we can't. We need you to deactivate the tower." Said Ulrich "He's right for once you know." Joked Odd "Odd, this isn't a time to joke!" said Jeremy "Einstein's right, Odd." Said Yumi "One of you will have to carry her." Yumi continued "I'll carry the Princess." Offered Odd.

"Be careful with her ankle Odd." Said Ulrich "Don't worry. I know how to be careful." "You do?" said Jeremy "Of course I do." "Odd, I'm slipping!" said Aelita "Maybe I should carry her." Said Ulrich "its okay, I got her now." Said Odd "You better." Said Yumi "I do. And besides, we're almost to the factory. I'll just have to take the stairs, instead of the rope." "Okay." Said Yumi sternly

"Ok. We're finally in the control room." Said Jeremy "But how will she deactivate the tower?" asked Ulrich "I've been thinking about that. I think you guy's will have to defeat the monsters first. Then I'll virtualize Aelita. One of you will have to catch her." "_I'll_ do that." Said Ulrich.


	2. The Chat

**Chapter Two**

**The Chat**

"All right you three, into the chamber!" "See you later Princess!" said Odd "Good luck." Replied Aelita "Okay here we go. Scanner Odd. Virtualization. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization."

"As you have now realized, you are in the Forest Sector. You need go thirty degrees north and fifty-one degrees east." "Got it Einstein." Said Ulrich "But be careful. Those pulsations are pretty strong." "Will do Jeremy." Replied Yumi.

"What did you trip on Aelita?" asked Jeremy "I think I tripped on a tree root." "Was it one that came out of the ground?" "Yeah." "Can you walk on it at all?" "No. Not yet." "Jeremy. Jeremy!" yelled Yumi "Oh! Sorry Yumi. What do you need?" "We're out numbered three to fifteen. Can you send over the vehicles?" "Of course Yumi! Just let me know when you defeat them all." "Will do."

"Laser Arrow!" yelled Odd. "Alright! One Block down, fourteen more to go." "This would be _a lot_ easier if Aelita was here." Said Ulrich. "Look out guys! There's more coming!" said Jeremy. "Ugh." Said Yumi.

"Jeremy, how come you never come into Lyoko with us?" asked Aelita "I don't really have the physical strength." He replied. "Plus I'm needed at the controls. Without me, one day they might get fried!" "That's true."

"Super Sprint!" Yelled Ulrich "I missed!?" "You usually have unbeatable precision." Said Yumi "I know." "Just try again." "I can't. I'm running out of life points." "Here, let's try this. I'll lift it, and drop it on its back. Then you go in for the kill." Said Yumi "That might just work." Said Ulrich.


	3. The Tower

**Chapter Three**

**The Tower**

"Are you ready Ulrich?" asked Yumi. "Yeah, I'm ready." "Okay. Here goes. Telekinesis!" She had it right where she wanted it. Then she turned upside down. Just as they planned. "Okay Yumi…Now!" She dropped the Block right in front of Ulrich. He took his swords and stabbed them into the emblem. Then the Block devirtualized.

"Alright, they did it!" exclaimed Aelita. "Those two make a good team." Said Jeremy. "You bet they do!" replied Aelita "They should use their heads like that more often." Aelita nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe we should use teamwork in Math!" joked Odd "Hey Yumi. Didn't Hiroki have to go somewhere today?" asked Ulrich "Oh, snap! That's right he did. Well he'll just have to wait. We're busy." "Stop your jabbing. We have work to get done here." Scolded Odd "Okay Mother." Teased Ulrich.

"Hey guys. How much longer will this take?" asked Jeremy "Laser Arrow!" yelled Odd in the background. "Not much longer." Replied Ulrich "Hey Odd. This is the last one!" exclaimed Yumi "Thank the good Sweet Potatoes." Said Odd. "Doofus." Said Jeremy.

"I hope you're ready Aelita." Said Jeremy. "Don't worry. I am." Replied Aelita, while nodding.

"Super Sprint!" yelled Ulrich "C'mon Ulrich. You_ need_ to get this last one." Said Yumi under her breath. Ulrich ran right up to the darned thing, and devirtualized it. "Alright Ulrich! High five!" exclaimed Odd. "Good job samurai." Said Yumi.

"The tower isn't much farther. Ulrich." Said Jeremy. "Yeah?" "Hop onto your vehicle and come back to pick up Aelita." He said. "You got it Einstein." He replied.

"C'mon Aelita. I'll take you down." Said Jeremy. "Okay." "Here we go. Now just_ try_ to stand in the chamber." Said Jeremy. "Thank you Einstein." Said Aelita. (;-) "Uh." Jeremy blushed when Aelita winked at him. "Well uh. Gotta get back to the controls!" And he ran out of there! "He'll never be a lady's man." Sighed Aelita

"C'mon, where are you Aelita?" "Here I am Ulriiiich!" "I gotcha Princess." "Good catch Ulrich." Said Jeremy from the control room. "Thanks Jeremy. Now let's get back to the tower." Said Ulrich.

"Where are they?" asked Yumi. "Knowing Ulrich, he probably got sidetracked." Said Odd. "Odd you are SO absurd." Said Ulrich. "Oh, hi Ulrich!" "Ulrich let me take your vehicle into the tower." Said Aelita "Okay. Here you go." "Thank you. I have a tower to deactivate."


End file.
